


Stiles and Lydia

by HannaKay



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, College, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaKay/pseuds/HannaKay





	

Stiles Stilinski, 20 years old, a student at George Washington University, pre FBI.

It's his second year at GW college and it's been challenging being away from his best friend Scott McCall who's still on the west coast, his dad as well but this program is something he really wanted and he went home for the summer and had 2 months with his dad and best friend. He's been getting friends here in George Washington to but no one can take the place of his best friend at home.

It's the first weekend after schoolstart and his friends from class invited him to join them at this local bar they all hang out at during the weekends, he was hesitant at first, they had gotten some assignment he wanted to get started on but he thought he could start them in the morning.  
He went into his dorm room to get changed. He had gotten a new roommate, a jock named Theo Raken, Stiles did not like him, something was off with him but he couldn't figure out what.  
Seemed like Theo hadn't gotten home yet so Stiles hurry'd up and got changed, he didn't want to run into his room mate.  
He grabbed a red plaid shirt, a leather jacket, black jeans and converse and went out of the door.

He joined his friends at the bar, Isaac, Aiden, Ethan and Derek. They ordered in some beers and blab'd about their summer, what they did and who they hooked up with at home. All those small girls that grew up during the year they where away.  
After one hour they heard a group of girls laugh a few tables away and Stiles looked over when his eyes meet a pair of green doe eyes, he dropped his mouth because this wasn't any girl he knew those eyes everywhere. He cleared his throat and whispered, "..Lydia?.."  
She looked away and laughed at something her friend said and Aiden asked Stiles, "What dude? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
Stiles shook his head and cleared his throat again, "Eh... I know her, or not know her but she went to my old high school." Aiden and Isaac discreetly looked over and then back at Stiles, "Which one?" Aiden asked and Stiles took a sip from his beer, "The one with that strawberryblond hair." Aiden looked over again and now he saw her, "Oh the hot red hair one." Stiles punched Aiden's arm and said, "Shut up. She's not someone you just go home with and leave the next day by herself. She deserves better then that... I wonder what she's doing here." Derek joined their conversation, "Go and talk to her, she's on her way to the bar anyway." And he pushed him towards her.

_________________________

Lydia Martin, 20 years old, a student at MIT in Boston.

Lydia Martin found herself at her best friend Allison's engagement party in Washington she was there for the weekend. Allison's fiancé James was the sweetest guy Lydia knew and she couldn't want a better man for her best friend.  
Allison and Lydia had only been friends for a year, when she moved from Beacon Hills to study she meet Allison next to her locker the first day and they hit it of from the beginning, since that day they where inseparable. Allison and James has dated for three years and he finally popped the question a few weeks ago, but since Lydia was in LA the whole summer visiting her dad they waited to have a party until she came back.  
Now they walked in to this college bar Allison was a regular at when she lived in Washington and James went to George Washington University, he's two years older then Allison and Lydia.  
All of a sudden Lydia meet a pair of golden brown eyes at the bar, something was familiar with those eyes but she couldn't figure it out and then Lily cut her off with a joke.  
Allison asked Lydia to get some drinks and she nodded and walked over to the bar when all of a sudden those golden brown eyes was staring down at her.

________________________

Stiles could feel his hands starting to sweat and he cleared his throat and scratched his neck, "Eh.. Lydia? Lydia Martin?" she stared into his eyes with a questioning face, "Yes..? Who.." He cut her of, "I'm Stiles... Eh Stiles Stilinski, we went to high school together." Lydia's face brightened up almost like something clicked inside her head, "Oh yeah, Stiles. Scott McCalls best friend right?" He smiled and nodded, "Yes." he awkwardly laughed and waved the bartender over to them. Lydia bit her lip and she fiddled on her money while he ordered a few beer's to his friends and then he looked at her again, "So.. What are you doing here? Didn't you go to MIT?" She looked at him "Eh yes, how did you know that?" He shrugged his shoulder, "Well you where the smartest person in our school and the prettiest so it wasn't hard to hear you got into MIT." Lydia flushed a little and looked at the bartender and ordered a few drinks to her friends, then she looked at him again, "What are you doing here?" He took a seat on a stool behind him, "I'm actually studying at George Washington. Pre FBI, Scott's dad helped me get in, and it's the first weekend back so me and my friends," then he pointed at them and Lydia waved since they where all staring at her, "..we're out just catching up. But why are you here in Washington?" Lydia leaned to the bar, "Well, my best friend Allison," and she pointed over at the table and at a girl with dark hair, brown eyes and dimples, "...she just got engaged a few weeks ago so we are celebrating that." The bartender brought Stiles his beer and Lydia her drinks, "Here you go." And Lydia was on her way to pay when Stiles stopped her, "No, my treat. Give my regards to the bride to be." Lydia bit her lip to hide a smile and looked away and then she grabbed her drinks and walked towards the table, "Thanks, maybe we'll run into each other again." Stiles waved two fingers at her and turned to his beers and walked over to his friends.

__________________________

When Lydia joined her friends again Allison asked, "Who's your new friend?" Lydia handed out the drinks and answered, "An old high school friend." Allison looked over at Stiles and his friends, "He's cute and so are his friends. Maybe we should invite them over?" Lydia shook her head, "No... This is your night. No boys. And he payed for the drinks so..."

One hour later the girls where on their way to the club to dance and continue the celebration and when they passed Stiles and his friends Allison stopped and grabbed Lydia with her, "Hey guys! So we're going to the club to dance, do you want to join us?" Lydia's face turned red, she didn't really know Stiles at all and certainly not his friends. A boy with light curls, tall and with a scarf on was fast to answer, "Yes we would." Lydia meet Stiles eyes, he looked as shocked as her, the guys swallowed their drinks and grabbed their jackets. "Great! We'll see you there then." Allison said as she and Lydia walked outside. "Why did you do that?" Lydia asked when they where outside with Allison's other friends, "Lydia, I'm not blind. You've been eyeing him the last hour. And it's fun to have some boys with us to dance with." The other girls joined in, "YES! And they where hot!!!"

_________________________

Stiles couldn't believe Isaac accepted Allison's invitation to go dancing with them. "Why'd you say yes?" He asked Isaac when they got their jackets on, "Hello, girls. Hot, hot girls. Do I have to say anything more? And by the way you haven't stopped looking at that Lydia girl all night." Stiles flushed, "I have not!" Derek once again cut them of, "Oh yeah you have." "Who asked you?" Stiles snapped back at him. Derek patted him on his back, "No one. Lets go!" All of a sudden Stiles was left alone at the bar staring at the door thinking to himself, _okay... maybe your crush on Lydia came back tonight and maybe this is your time to do something about it._

The guys arrive at the club but the girls must be inside already so they walk inside and Allison meet them at the door, "Hi! Come with me!" She grabbed Isaac's hand and the boys followed after her.  
The girls was on the dance floor and soon enough the boys was to.  
The lights where down and the disco bowl shoot out colour lights.  
Stiles was so awkward on the dancefloor, he didn't really want to dance and especially in front of Lydia and her friends.  
His friends jumped up and down and waved their hands to the music, laughing and dancing with Allison and her friends. After a few songs Stiles and Lydia got closer to each other and he started to move a little more to the music just so she wouldn't think he didn't have a good time. A few songs flew by and soon enough Lydia was right in front of Stiles and all of a sudden the DJ said into his mic, "This is for all the couples out there." Stiles looked around at his friends and they all grabbed one girl and laughed it of while Stiles felt a little awkward Lydia grabbed him and put her hands around his neck.

_____________________

The later it got the more she really wanted to get to know Stiles so she slowly and discreetly moved closer to him and all of a sudden she had her chance to actually talk to him but he looked like a lost poppy that didn't know what the was going to do so she had to take matter into her own hands, she grabbed his arm and placed it around her and then she slowly laid her arms around his neck. She bit her lower lip when he looked at her with scared eyes, she could tell.  
She knew she was going to start the conversation, "So... Stiles. How was your summer? Where you in BH?" He shrugged his shoulder, "Eh, it was good, got to catch up with my dad and Scott, and yes I was i BH. Where you? I didn't see you at all and BH isn't that big of a place." Lydia shook her head, "No, I was in LA with my dad the hole summer. I got a job at one of the hospitals there, where they research cancer and other diseases." Stiles eyes got big and his mouth formed an o, "So you're this smart research woman now huh? I knew you would become something big, like you would be the one to cure cancer or something, maybe I'm right?" Lydia tilted her head with a small smile, "What? You thought so?" Stiles nodded his head, "Yes. You where so smart in all of our classes, I knew you would end up at some laboratory somewhere." She smiled and looked down at her feet, her hands walking down to his shoulders. "So... How do you know so much about me and I know nothing about you, except you're the sheriff's son and the jocks best "goofy" friend." She could she in his movement this conversation was getting a little awkward for him. But she really wanted to know how he could know so much about her and she hadn't even realised he was even in her classes until now. He cleared his throat, "Eh well... To be honest I had this huge crush on you, so I guess I just payed attention to everything you did. I tried to talk to you a few times but you always got distracted by someone else, usually by Jackson."

Jackson, her ex-boyfriend from high school. A duch and a jerk who really only dated her because of her looks and not for her personality. They broke up during summer vacation when she was going to move for college and that was the best thing she ever did, her hurt her so much but somehow she always took him back. Now she knows she did the right thing by letting him go.

She nodded her head to Stiles and meet his eyes, "Mhm... Jackson, what a jerk!" Stiles chuckled, "Yeah I always thought so." They danced around quiet for a while.  
Lydia couldn't believe he actually had ha crush on her back then but of course he had moved on, why wouldn't he? She glanced up at his face and noticed those small mole's around his face, his harsh jawline, the cute little upwards nose he has and his golden brown eyes. He was so beautiful to look at that she could feel her face starting to burn so she looked away when the song ended and they started to play some upbeat music again.

____________________

Stiles looked around her face, fully red lips, small small dimples (you can't even seen them if you're not trying to), her strawberry blond hair that was curly this night and those beautiful green deer eyes staring back at him.  
The song ends and a upbeat song takes it place, but for some reason they just hold each other and dance to a slow song, playing in their heads. He just stare at her and she back at him.  
Stiles could feel all those feelings he had for her back in high school rushing over him again, he's dancing with the most beautiful girl he's ever known and seen finally and she is actually noticing him back. There aren't any words between them they just stare into each others eyes.

Stiles can feel a wave of courage hit him so he glance down at Lydia's red lips and it seams like she realise what he's about to do because she doesn't hesitate to his move, he slowly lean down to her face and her hands walk up to his neck and their lips meet for the first time. He pulls her in closer and she pulls his head down closer to hers.  
Stiles is in a trance, this moment he has dreamt about so many times and it finally happened, how was this possible? That she would be in Washington at the same bar as him? The kiss deepens and he realise he's holding his breath but he doesn't need air he just want her to want him back.

______________________

Lydia can see he's on his way to kiss her and she wanted to do the same for some reason. She meet his lips and they tasted like peppermint gum, her hands up behind his neck and she could feel his brown hair around her fingers, he pulled her in even closer and she wanted him even more so she pulled him down to her. He wasn't like the other guys she dated, there was something different about him and she really wanted to explore that more, his kiss and touch wasn't doing it easier for her ether. Soon she needed air because she was holding her breath and she slowly pulled away and she opened her eyes to meet his and she could feel something inside her changing when she looked at him this time, something flew over her, it felt like a rainbow had landed on her head and filed her up with feelings.  
His nose was touching hers and she didn't want to let go of him, they stood there in the ocean of dancing, jumping people but somehow there where only the two of them in the universe.

A few minutes later she whispered, "Should we go somewhere else?" He smiled at her and grabbed her hand, she followed him out of the club with a soft smile on her lips. This was something she hadn't known was going to happen this weekend in Washington.


End file.
